Multiverso
by supertotitoti
Summary: Un extraño artefacto es hallado por la princesa de Mewni Star Butterfly y por el chico Marco Díaz , y este les permite hacer sus viajes más interesantes
1. Chapter 1

Unos años atrás

La princesa Star Butterfly era todavía una niña de 6 años y como todos los niños le gustaba oír cuentos y leyendas, (solo imagínense que cosas le contaban sabiendo cómo es ella) pero cierto día tanto a los guardias como a los reyes se les acabaron las historias que la princesa no conocía y le tuvieron que contar lo que les viniera a la mente, el único atrevido para ir con la princesita (que si se tardaban en contarle su cuento se volvía Taz(si el Looney Tune(me refiero a lo destructivo, no que realmente toma la forma de Taz)))

Rey de Mewni- hola Star, ¿lista para tu cuento?

Star de 6 años- Si, y ya sabes que no quiero algo que ya me hayan contado.

Rey- No, no, como crees que haría eso-Mente del Rey- ¿que hago, que hago?

Star- y ¿será algo de destrucción?-dijo empezando a saltar en su cama emocionada.

Rey- Me temo que no querida-dijo con un tono de desilusión.

Star- owwwwn (o como se escriba el sonido).

Rey- Lo de hoy será...-Mente del rey- ¿que le digo?, ya estoy preparado para que arrase con el cuarto-en eso ve unas tijeras dimensionales que estaban en su bolsillo del pantalón y recuerda un viejo mito.

Star: ya con un notable tono de desesperación-¿Que será?

Rey-Bueno es un viejo mito que se basa en esto- le muestra las tijeras.

Star- ¿Con las tijeras dimensionales?

Rey-Si, pequeña, mira, sabes que esto nos permite viajar a otras dimensiones del universo ¿verdad?

Star-Si eso lo sé desde que nací.

Rey-Bueno, pues esto comienza así:

Mito del multiverso:

Un día el señor que creo las tijeras dimensionales estaba estudiando para ver que otras funciones podrían tener y durante mucho tiempo estuvo viajando por todas las dimensiones existentes hasta que un día, en una dimensión no reconocida en ese tiempo encontró un artefacto que el describió como un árbol con aspectos de todas las dimensiones existentes y con un orificio por donde cabían las tijeras que el creo, al ponerlas ahí se dio un gran brillo y cuando saco sus tijeras dimensionales estas se veían más grandes, cosa a lo que le resto importancia, al ver que ese "árbol" solo aumento de tamaño sus tijeras y le agrego unos botones de cristal y después decidió abrir un portal hacia Mewni...

Star: Interrumpiendo-¿y que pasó papi? ¿Que pasó?

Rey-Si me dejas seguir contando la historia y no me interrumpes, lo podrás saber.

Star-Ups, lo siento, continua.

Rey-Bueno como iba diciendo:

El inventor se dio cuenta de que el portal tenía un color raro además de que era más grande, cosa a lo que no le dio gran importancia y atravesó el portal, se extraño al ver que seguía en la misma dimensión, entonces decidió usar un par de tijeras que traía de repuesto y abrió un portal a Mewni, pero al llegar se extraño pues si era Mewni a donde había llegado, pero se veía algo distinto, se metió al castillo y se encontró con una sorpresa algo horrible, se encontró con el mismo, pero hecho mujer.

Star-Ser mujer no es malo-Dijo algo molesta.

Rey-Se que no lo es, pero imagínate encontrarte contigo misma, pero siendo hombre, eso que sientes así se sintió el creador, así se la paso entre varias dimensiones y en cada una se encontraba cosas más raras y siempre hablaba con sus potros yo, finalmente pudo llegar a este Mewni, asombrado le dijo eso a los reyes de ese tiempo, pero bueno pensaron que solo se había quedado dormido, finalmente el lo creyó así, bueno al menos eso les dijo, pero algo bueno de eso es que nos dio un gran termino para llamarle a las dimensiones "Multiverso", ahora duérmete pequeñita.

Star-Esta bien-Dijo y quiso dormirse, cosa que logro, pero después de unas 2 horas.

Tiempo actual.

Marco y Star se encontraban luchando contra Ludo y sus monstruos, como hacen casi siempre, pero esta vez estaban en un parque y como siempre les lograron ganar, después se pusieron a pasear por ese parque.

Star-Que relajante es patear traeros de monstruos y después ir al parque.

Marco-Yo no diría que es muy relajante, pero si es fenomenal sentiré así, aunque podríamos estar en otra dimensión haciendo cosas mejores.

Star-Si quieres ir a otra dimensión podernos hacerlo-Dijo sacando sus tijeras dimensionales de su bolso con forma de estrella.

Marco-¿Siempre las llevas contigo?

Star-Si

Marco-¿Por qué?

Star-Bueno uno nunca sabe cuando quiere o necesita ir a otra dimensión.

Marco-Ese es un buen punto, pero también sería algo peligroso.

Star-¿Por qué peligroso?

Marco-Pues, puedes abrir un portal en tu bolso o en donde sea que las tengas y traer algún monstruo competente o algo peor.

Star: Jugando con las tijeras-Tranquilízate Marquito, no pasara nada de eso-Justo al acabar de hablar se le caen las tijeras clavándose en el suelo.

Al pasar eso el suelo debajo de los dos amigos empezó a temblar y se desmorono haciendo que estos cayeran, en donde cayeron parecía una cueva y la forma en que cayeron fue que Marco cayó boca abajo y Star cayó encima justamente en su espalda.

Star-¿Estás bien Marco?

Marco-Claro, solo tengo unas costillas rotas.

Star-perdón-Saco su varita y curo a Marco.

Marco-¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

Star-Bueno después de lo del brazo tentáculo monstruo empecé a practicar mucho este tipo de hechizos para que algo así no volviera a pasar.

Marco-Bueno el lado bueno es que no tendré que pagar un hospital o a un doctor.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando algo empezó a brillar al fondo de la cueva, ambos decidieron ver de dónde provenía el brillo al llegar ahí vieron algo raro.

Marco-Eso es raro, parece un árbol hecho de varias partes de varias cosas.

Star-Árbol, árbol-Se la pasó repitiendo árbol tratando de recordar porque eso se le hacía tan familiar.

Marco-¿Tienes algo Star?-Dijo con un tono preocupado por su amiga.

Star-No Marco, solo que esto se me hace familiar, pero no se dé donde.

Marco se acerco más a la cosa rara, y pudo ver que en el centro se encontraba un hueco como para unas tijeras.

Marco-Star, aquí hay un hueco como para unas tijeras.

Star-¿Cómo sabes que es para tijeras?

Marco-Por que tiene la forma de unas tijeras.

Y de hecho si el hueco si tenía la forma de unas tijeras, justamente eso se necesito y Star recordó esa leyenda para que se durmiera.

Star-¡MARCO!

Marco-No tienes que gritarme, ¿Qué sucede?

Star le cuenta todo, si incluso que era como un Taz si no escuchaba un cuento.

Marco-Entonces este es la cosa que vio el inventor… ¿Eso quiere decir que la tierra es el centro de las dimensiones?

Star-Eso parece, ahora veamos qué pasa si ponemos mis tije…-Dijo buscando sus tijeras, pero no las encontraba-Espera un poco.

Star fue hacia el lugar de donde habían caído y ahí entre los escombros encontró sus tijeras dimensionales, rápidamente llego otra vez con Marco.

Marco-Star, si es cierto lo que me dijiste, esto podría ser peligroso.

Star-Lo sé por eso quiero hacerlo-Dijo y metió las tijeras para luego usarlas y arrastrar al pobre chico consigo hacia el portal.

Bueno lo razón por la que hago esta historia es para explicar lo del Multiverso que en la serie utilizan ese concepto muy mal, pero eso lo explicaré en el capítulo 2,no se preocupen seguiré con "Brillo del Sol", pero es que necesitaba hacer esto ya.


	2. Guía, regla y Sol

Ambos chicos se encontraban cruzando el portal, pero era algo diferente al que normalmente usaban para viajar entre dimensiones, este parecía más bien un túnel que un portal, después de solo unos 15 segundos de estar dando vueltas por ese túnel psicodélico caen justamente en ese mismo "árbol" solo que ahora este se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa de los Díaz.

Marco-Parece que solo movimos esta cosa de lugar-Se voltea y ve que es su casa-¿Por qué justo en mi casa?

Star-Ahhh, que fraude, yo espera algo muy arriesgado o al menos algo extraño.

Marco-Y ten por seguro que lo veras.

Star-Gracias por intentar alentarme Marco.

Marco-De nada, pero Star… yo no dije nada.

Star-¿Qué?, ¿entonces quien habló?

Ambos amigos empiezan a asustarse y empiezan a voltear hacia todas partes, pero no vieron nada, hasta que escucharon que la puerta trasera (ósea la que lleva al patio trasero) se estaba abriendo y por ella se vio a…

Marco-Yo fui quien dijo eso.

Star-Esto es algo muy raro.

Marco-Ni que lo digas Star.

Marco-¡Star!-Grito hacia la casa

Star-Mande.

Marco-Me refiero a la Star de la casa.

Star-¡Ya voy!

Star-Esto es bastante confuso. (Hasta yo estoy confundido aquí)

Marco-Esperen a que llegue mi Star y luego les explicamos.

Marco/Star-¿Tu Star?

Marco: Algo sonrojado y nervioso-N…no somos novios ni nada por el estilo, lo que pasa es que-Voltea hacia adentro de la casa-Ahí viene.

Star-¿Qué pasa Mar…?-Ve a Star y Marco y se asombra-Wow.

Marco-Y dijiste que esto nunca pasaría, por cierto-Le extiende la mano-Paga.

Star le da unos 100 dólares a Marco con un puchero en su cara, luego de esto ambos chicos ven a los otros dos chicos con cara de "¡Que rayos está pasando aquí!"

Star-Lo sentimos, este es otro universo, como creo que ya notaron.

Star-Si eso parece, pero ¿Por qué todo está prácticamente igual excepto por el árbol raro de afuera?

Marco-Bueno déjenme explicar…

Marco-Es bastante confuso estar así ¿no podrían hacer algo, no se para diferenciarnos?

Marco-Entiendo esa confusión déjame-Dijo mientras se quitaba su característica chamarra (o lo que sea que sea) roja y se la daba a Star y esta a su vez e quitaba su diadema de cuernos roja e intercambiaban accesorios ahora Star usaba la chamarra de Marco y este usaba la diadema de Star-¿Con esto basta?-Pregunto Maro y al ver que seguían algo confundidos saco sus lentes de psicólogo y dijo-¿Y ahora?-Sonrió al ver que los hicos se encontraban ya con una cara más calmada-Ahora que ya está aclarado este asunto….

Star G (luego explico porque la letra g, aparte de diferenciar, los que tengan la g es que son del nuevo mundo y los normales son los del capítulo pasado y este obviamente y el resto de la historia)-Ya te tardaste en hablar, ahora me toca explicar a mi-Marco G le hizo un ademan diciéndole "adelante"-Bien el porqué esta todo casi igual es porque esta cosa funciona así, esto es como un árbol, por eso esa cosa de allá parece un árbol-Dijo señalando la cosa hecha de varias partes de varias dimensiones, prosiguió al ver la cara de confusión de los otros Star y Marco-Véanlo de este modo-Dijo sacando su varita y apareciendo un pequeño árbol-Vean el tronco como el universo central y todas las ramas como las variantes y otros universos que se crean a partir del universo central y cada rama a su vez tiene otras pequeñas ramas, hay varios cambios, pero varias cosas permanecen casi iguales, una de esas cosas por ejemplo es que yo fui enviada a la tierra en casi todas las realidades, pero en otras no.

Star-Eso suena cool-Dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían brillantes, luego volvieron a la normalidad y algo sería pregunto-¿Cómo saben todo esto?

Marco G-Como ya Star dijo hay algunas variantes la de este mundo fue que al creador de las tijeras dimensionales al regresar del viaje multiversal no fue pintado de loco y la realeza de Mewni se puso a investigar mucho y bueno descubrieron mucha cosas, también viajaron por casi todos los universos de forma muy discreta no teniendo contacto con los otros "ellos".

Marco-¿Por qué dices casi y porque no tuvieron interacción?

Marco G-El casi es porque con el tiempo van surgiendo muchos universos más, así que estar conectado y al pendiente con todos y cada uno es casi imposible, y sobre lo de la interacción…-Lo interrumpe Star

Star G-Porque podrían alterar la historia de ese universo y eso no sería muy agradable en especial si alteran el universo central.

Star-¿Por qué es tan riesgoso alterar la historia del central?

Star G-Porque a partir de ella los demás universos son creados, si esta es alterada aunque sea un poco, todos los demás mundos serán alterados o peor… destruidos.

Marco-Ok, mejor no meternos con ese universo central.

Star-Si no lo haremos-Susurrando-Aún.

Marco-Entonces ¿cómo funciona esto?-Dijo quitándole las nuevas tijeras a Star y mostrándolas.

Maco G-Funcionan igual que las tijeras dimensionales normales, pero como no conocen ningún universo alterno, aparte del suyo tendrán que cortar en la nada, esto funciona como un reloj, su universo supongamos que es el 8 y ahora están en el 8:00:01 por así decirlo.

Star-Esto es raro, ¿si nos perdemos en algún universo alterno, o tenemos alguna otra duda?

Star G-Tomen-Les da un espejo de mano con un marco de oro con varias gemas pegadas a este.

Marco-¿Esto qué es?-Mirando curioso el espejo.

Marco G-Es un espejo como el que Star tiene en su cuarto, pero más pequeño, sirve para que nos comuniquemos si tienen alguna duda-Dijo mientras Marco lo guardaba en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Star-¿Funciona igual?

Star G-Si, solo que en vez de hablar entre dimensiones puedes hablar entre universos ¿No es genial?

Star-Siiiiiiiii.

Marco-Entonces solo hay que cortar el vacio como si-Decía mientras por error cortaba el vacio creando un portal-Ups.

Star-Ups ¿Por qué? Mar….-Se queda embobada viendo el portal que no nota que este los está succionando a ella y a Marco y este intentaba agarrarse de todo lo que encuentra, pero es inútil, este le quiere advertir a Star , pero seguía hipnotizada –Lindooooo.

Marco-Star, ¡cuidadoooooooooo!-Dijo agarrando a Star para que no fuera succionada, pero él se soltó y ambos fueron succionados por el portal.

Si se preguntan sobe los Star y Marco G pues Star G al ver lo que Marco hacía envolvió a ella y a Marco G en un escudo que evitaba que fuesen succionados, y ahora estaban parados casi sin inmutarse.

Marco G-Entonces ahora que se fueron-Mira a Star-¿me das mi chamarra?

Star G: Se queda pensando un poco-Nop, me gusta usarla-La agarra e inhala mucho adentro de esta-Y huele muy bien-Dijo con voz de enamorada, pero vio que Marco G le hacia un ademan de "ya dámela" y al ver esto salió corriendo.

Marco G-¡Star, dame mi chamarra!-Fue corriendo tras Star.

Star G-¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Mientras tanto en el túnel psicodélico donde estaban los Star y Marco normales.

Star-¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritaba muy divertida-¡Parece un enorme tobogán de agua!

Marco por el otro lado:

Marco-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaba también, pero de terror-¡Pero esto no tiene agua Star!

Star-¡Buen punto!

Estuvieron mucho tiempo más esta vez varios minutos de hecho, ambos ya se empezaban a aburrir mucho, hasta que el espejo de mano que Marco G le dio a Marco empezó a sonar justo como el tono del celular de Marco.

Star-Que lindo.

Marco-Ya he dicho que se supone que sea irónico-Después saca el espejo y hace como si contestara un celular (si, hasta deslizo el dedo sobre el) y en vez de aparecer Star y Marco G en el espejo de este salieron ellos en forma de holograma.

Marco G (Ya le quito su chamarra a Star, ya sin los lentes y le devolvió su diadema)-Parece que han estado mucho tiempo en el túnel multiversal.

Marco-¿Por qué pasa esto si la otra vez solo nos tomo unos segundos?-Dijo algo alterado y nervioso

Star G-Porque abriste el portal sin pensar en nada, prácticamente lo abriste al azar y ahora terminaran en un mundo al azar.

Star/Marco-¿Mundo al azar?

Marco G-Si, como Marco no pensó en algo especifico el portal no tuvo ningún lugar al cual llevar por lo que los llevara a algún mundo al azar.

Star G-Por esta razón los mundos serán siempre al azar, pero terminaran dando la vuelta al menos por muchos otros universos y como dijimos antes si tienen alguna duda háblenos, seremos sus "guías" por así decirlo (por eso la letra G).

Marco G- Por cierto para que esto de los universos fuera más ordenado los reyes de la época numeraron algunos universos.

Star-¿Numeraron?

Marco-Les pusieron un número.

Star-Ahhh

Ahora la perspectiva es desde los Star y Marco G (otra vez), ellos estaban en el cuarto de Star enfrente de un espejo como el que tiene Marco, pero del tamaño del que tiene Star para hablar con sus padres que justamente se encontraba al lado derecho de este.

Marco G-Estaremos atentos por si nos llaman, puede que haya universos que no conozcamos todavía, pero los ayudaremos lo mejor que podamos, por el momento cuídense y llámenos cuando lleguen-Dijo y cortaron la llamada.

Después de colgar Star G se quedo viendo la chamarra de Marco G y se acercaba a tocarla que prácticamente decía con su mirada "Algún día serás mía" y se estaba acercando a ella, pero Marco G se volta a verla diciéndole con la mirada "Ni se te ocurra" y ella hizo un puchero y un gesto de "Que amargado eres".

Tierra 63:

Se encontraban caminando por un sendero al lado de un parque un chico y una chica bastante familiares, solo que:

¿?-Y ¿de qué tanto hablabas con tus padres?-Preguntaba una chica al chico que estaba al lado de ella parecían buenos amigos.

La chica era morena con un lunar en su mejilla derecha, con ojos castaño con pelo del mismo color, este estaba en una cola de caballo, estaba usando una chamarra roja cuyas mangas estaban dobladas hasta apenas debajo de su codo junto con un pantalón deportivo que le llegaba un poco después de la rodilla y usaba unos tenis cafés.

El chico era de piel blanca (no es mi intención ofender a nadie, sé que es innecesario, pero hay gente que no entiende) con el pelo rubio y alborotado, tenía un adorno en la cabeza que de este sobresalían dos cuernos rojos, tenía unos ojos celestes, en ambas mejillas tenía un corazón pintado (no se le ven mal, pero es raro verlo en un hombre) usaba una playera como de oficina solo que sin botones con las mangas arremangadas llegándoles también hasta abajo del codo, encima de su playera usaba un chaleco color azul marino con un dibujo de un pulpo en la parte de abajo del hombro izquierdo, usaba unos pantalones color morado (no soy un experto en colores así que solo lo diré de esa forma) con unas cintas de franjas moradas y amarillas sobresaliendo de los costados del pantalón, usaba unos zapatos igual de un color morado, pero más claro con un cuerno sobresaliendo al final de cada uno, el pico apuntaba hacia adentro, en su espalda llevaba un báculo con el mismo diseño que la varita de Star.

¿?-Sabes cómo son mis padres María, siempre diciéndome…-Le dice a la chica con tono irritado y luego con tono burlón dice-Responsabilidad, Postura correcta, modales perfectos, blah, blah, blah.

María-No deberías de tomarlos muy enserio Comet-Le dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo-En especial a tu madre.

Comet-Lo sé, pero es irritante que siempre me digan lo mismo, ¿no te ha pasado?

María: Da una pequeña risa-Un par de veces, pero eso no evita que los siga queriendo, deberías tratar de entenderlos-Dijo y vio que Comet sonrió al ver que su amiga trataba de hacerlo más unido con su familia-Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo vas con Odette? ¿Ehhh?-Dijo con un tono juguetón haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara y se molestara un poco.

Comet-¡Y tú! ¿Cómo vas con Jack?-Dijo sonrojado, pero igual con el mismo tono juguetón, logrando igual que su amiga se sonroje y se moleste también.

María-¡No me has respondido, así que no tienes derecho a preguntarme otra cosa!

Comet-¡¿Dónde dice eso?!-Dice dejando de caminar.

María-¡En ningún lugar! ¡Es algo que todos deberían de saber!-Dice también deteniéndose

Así ambos chicos siguieron discutiendo por un par de minutos hasta que… solo pararon.

María-¿ya acabaste?

Comet-Sí ¿y tú?

María-También, a veces no entiendo cómo es que discutimos y luego simplemente, paramos.

Comet-Es que nos queremos mucho-Dice sonriendo.

María: Le dice con mucho sarcasmo-Si, claro, ¡nos amamos!

Ambos se ríen y se abrazan (abrazo de amigos, no malpiensen), se separan asustados cuando escuchan un flash y luego un grito que decía:

¿?-¡Lo sabía!-Dijo un chico que salía de unos arbustos que estaban por ahí, el chico tenía un gorro verde oscuro que dejaba ver unos mechones azules oscuros, con ojos verdes opaco, una playera del mismo color de su gorro y con una sudadera de color azul, con un pantalón como sus ojos, este tenía una grabadora de bolsillo en su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda tenía un celular con la pantalla visible y este se veía en la aplicación de fotos-Mañana esto causará mucho revuelo-Dice y sale corriendo.

Comet-¡No, John, no es lo que piensas!-Sale tras el chico

María-¡Si, solo somos amigos!-también echándose a correr

Ambos perseguían a John, pero este se les escapa ya que algo los derribo, ese algo eran dos personitas que ya conocemos y como la lógica de las caricaturas dicta terminaron unos encima de otros.

Comet-¿Estás bien María?

Star-¿Dónde estás Marco?

María-Sí, estoy bien, solo recibí un par de golpes y estoy casi al fondo.

Marco-Creo que termine al fondo Star.

Justamente los chicos normales terminaron abajo y los Mewnianos terminaron arriba casi sin golpes, luego de un rato se incorporaron y vieron a su contraparte femenina y masculina respectivamente y su reacción es la que seguramente muchos harían (claro si no supieran que pasara).

Comet: Agarra su báculo y le apunta a Star y Marco-¡¿Quiénes son?!

María: Poniéndose en posición de defensa y al lado de Comet-¡Contesten! ¡¿Son aliados de Taffi o Luda (para los de Wattpad: Esto no es ni irónico ni gracioso)?!

Comet-¡Contesten!

Marco y Star se miraban entre si algo nerviosos, eso porque no sabían que debían de hacer, les dijeron que no debían de interferir, pero parece que lo hicieron ya sin querer hacerlo.

Comet-¡Bien no me dejan otra opción!-Dice y prepara su báculo para disparar-¡Mega…!

Star: Agarrando su varita-¡…Golpe Narval!

El ataque lanzado por ambos se anulo entre sí, Comet se sorprendió mucho, también Star, pero ella no se asombro tanto, de hecho estaba esperando que algo así pasara, este ataque mutuo dejo shockeados a ambos Mewnianos, ahora era el turno de los chicos morenos de enfrentarse.

María: Poniéndose enfrente de Comet-Tranquilo amigo yo te protegeré-Dice mientras piensa-Bien con esta iríamos 30 a 16, favor Comet, pero ¿Quién las cuenta?

Marco se puso también enfrente de Star, pero el ya no contaba desde que pasó lo de la princesa Trol, así estos dos chicos empezaron una pelea de karatecas ambos eran muy habilidosos, tanto que ninguno de ellos se rendía frente al otro, estuvieron volando las patadas, los golpes, e incluso uno de ellos llego a la versión femenina de Jeremy, finalmente ambos chicos terminaron muy exhaustos como para seguir, así que finalmente al más puro estilo de Marco…. Decidieron hablar.

María: Jadeando-E… res… bue… no.

Marco: Jadeando también-Tú… tam…bién.

María: Ya más relajada-¿Quiénes son?

Marco: Igual ya calmado-Bueno es una larga historia, verás…

Una charla sobre cómo llegaron a ese lugar después:

María-Bueno eso explica el porqué salieron de la nada y porque se parecen a nosotros, pero en genero opuesto.

Marco-Y ahora dime ¿Por qué estaban corriendo?

María-Pues estábamos actuando como buenos amigos, llegamos a una pequeña discusión, nos reconciliamos con un abrazo para finalizar, pero un compañero de la escuela nos tomo una foto y grabo lo que dije y conociéndolo lo venderá al diario de la escuela y ¡todos pensarán que Comet y yo somos pareja!

Marco-Bueno, solo será un chisme no creo que haya grabado algo como que dijeras que lo amas.

María-Bueno, lo dije a modo de broma.

Marco-Pues, solo puedo decir-Pone su mano en el hombro de María-Suerte.

María: Con cara de disgusto-Eso no me ayuda mucho, oye por cierto ¿saben cómo…?

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar ya que empezó a sonar el teléfono espejo de Marco, este lo saco y de este salió el holograma de Marco G, sin su chamarra.

Marco G-Parece que terminaron en el universo 63.

María dio un grito de susto al ver el holograma de Marco G, luego recuerda lo que Marco le dio y se sintió más tranquila, pero no mucho, digo que tan normal es ver a tu versión del genero opuesto y luego ver un holograma de él, peor de otro mundo, incluso para estándares de Star eso es raro.

Marco-¿Y tú chamarra?

Marco G-Star se la robo

María-Entonces este es otro yo y tú, ¡Wow!

Marco G: Volteando a ver a María-No sé si sea incomodo decirlo, pero… nos vemos lindos siendo una chica.

María al escuchar eso se sintió rara y también se sonrojo, era de las pocas veces que le decían linda, los únicos que le decían así eran sus padres… y a veces también Comet.

Marco-Creo que ya deberíamos de irnos… bueno cuando Star despierte.

María-Si, pero creo que será mejor decirle a Comet lo que pasó.

Justamente ambos chicos ya mencionados empezaban a despertase y Comet nuevamente iba a atacar a Star, pero se preocupa al no ver a su amiga mexicana.

Comet: Agarrando otra vez su báculo y apuntando a Star-¡¿Dónde está María?!

Star-No lo sé chico, pero-Agarra su varita-No me obligues a atacarte otra vez.

Ambos chicos se vieron entre sí con una mirada casi asesina, pero se detuvieron al escuchar que llamaban a Comet.

María-¡Comet! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ellos son buenos!

Marco-¡Vengan!

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban los morenos, ambos con sonrisas, pero el que tenía su sonrisa más grande era Comet al ver que su amiga estaba bien.

Comet-María ¿Sabes quiénes son?

María-Sí, déjame explicarte.

Una explicación después

Comet-Ahhh-Mira a Star y a Marco-Perdonen mi actitud de hace rato, pero bueno ya saben que no es común ver que esas cosas sucedan.

Star-No te preocupes también hubiésemos hecho eso-Dice con una gran sonrisa.

Marco G-Si ya terminaron de ignorarme, reo que Star y Marco deberían de irse ya, pero déjenme decirles que…

Marco-Cierto Star nos tenemos que ir ya, creo que ellos tienen un pequeño asunto que resolver-Dijo apuntando a Comet y a María-Así que-Agarro las tijeras universales (para viajar entre universos) e intento abrir un portal, pero…-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se abre un portal?

Marco G-Eso es lo que iba a decir, a diferencia de las tijeras dimensionales, las tijeras universales necesitan "recargarse" por así decirlo.

Star-¿Cuánto tiempo deben de recargarse?

Marco G: Pensando-Emmm, como son nuevas, pues… como 2 semanas.

Star/Marco-¡ ¿Qué?!

Marco G-Pero no se preocupen hay otra forma.

Comet-¿Otra forma?

Marco G-Sí-Mirando a Star y a Marco-Recuerdan el "árbol"

Star-Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Star G: Saliendo de la nada-Pues que se pueden recargar ahí las tijeras y también hace que se acorte el tiempo de recarga.

Marco-Y ¿Dónde está?

Marco G-Esa es otra cosa que hay que decirles, entre los distintos universos la posición de ese árbol varia, entre más cera estén del universo central este estará más cerca de mi casa, por alguna razón, nuestro universo es una excepción ya que nosotros movimos ese árbol ahí.

María-Así que supongo que ahora no estará muy lejos.

Marco G-Supones bien María.

Star-¿Aquí si saben dónde está?

Star G-Si, pero no siempre podrán contar con esa ayuda, ahora deben ir a la casa Díaz.

Marco guardo el espejo, luego los 4 chicos empezaron a correr a donde les habían dicho, ya que habían llegado ellos se disponían a entrar a la casa, pero.

Lucy- (es Ludo pero con cejas más grandes y labial en el pico)-¡Comet Dragontail!, ¡Vengo por ese báculo!

Comet-Lucy ahora no tenemos tiempo, ¿podrías volver otro día?

Lucy-Claro si están ocupa… ¡No, no me iré hasta que me entregues el báculo!

Los chicos se ven entre si y en 30 segundo acaban con todos los monstruos dejándolos peor que en un ataque normal, haciendo que Luda los tenga que cargar a todos y cada uno, al final ella entró al portal.

Lucy-Ganaste Comet por 135° (no sé cómo se escribe, ni dice) vez-Dijo para poder entrar al portal.

Marco saca el espejo para hablar con los Marco y Star G y ahora Star G estaba colgada de cabeza y amarrada con soga, con una cinta adhesiva en la boca, esta se movía mucho tratando de liberarse, y Marco G ya tenía otra vez su chamarra.

Marco-¿Qué pasó?

Marco G-Larga historia, pero ahora no importa, el árbol está ahí-Señala a la calle que está enfrente a la casa de los Díaz.

Comet-Pero esa es la calle.

Marco G-Esta debajo de la calle-Dijo pero no noto que Star G ya tenía libres sus brazos y empezaba a desatarse-Aconsejaría que usen un hechizo para ir haya.

Comet y Star lanzaron hechizos hacía la calle creando en esta un gran agujero y como en el capítulo 1 se veía ese árbol raro.

Marco-¿Ahora qué?

Marco G-Pues pónganlas como lo hicieron la primera vez-Dijo y no vio que Star ya estaba libre y se empezaba a acercar a él.

Marco agarro las tijeras e hizo lo que le dijeron estas ya que eso pasó, las tijeras brillaron un poco, luego volvieron a su forma normal.

Marco-Y ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo menos necesitamos esperar para él próximo viaje?

Marco G-Dos minutos.

Star-¡¿Qué?!

Marco G-Necesitan muchos viajes para poder recargarla y hacer que estas funcionen como unas tijeras dimensionales-Dijo a los chicos, este no noto que Star G se encontraba atrás de él con cara de psicópata, Marco G vio una expresión de miedo en la cara de los 4 chicos-¿Qué pasó?... ¿Tengo algo en la…?

No pudo terminar ya que Star se le lanzo y Marco apago el espejo para no ver escenas fuertes (no de lemon malditos malpensados).

Marco-Supongo que ahora tendremos que irnos.

María-Fue agradable hablar contigo.

Comet-Oigan yo no hable con nadie.

Star-Tampoco yo.

Marco-Cálmense, algún día volveremos y ya podrán hablar.

Star-Esta bien, pero-Le quita las tijeras a Marco-Ahora yo me encargo de esto.

Marco-¿Por qué ahora las llevaras tú?

Star-Pues, la última vez, nos diste dar un viaje de unos 15 minutos al abrir un portal sin pensar en…-dice y hace exactamente lo que estaba diciendo, abrió un portal sin querer-Ups

El portal empezaba a absorber a Comet y a María, pero Star y Marco los empujaron lejos del portal y ellos nuevamente se pusieron a viajar.

María-Espero que no terminen en un lugar feo-Dijo viendo a donde antes estaba el portal.

Comet-De seguro esto volvería loco a John-Dijo haciendo lo mismo, pero luego los dos se vieron con una cara de miedo.

María/Comet-¡John!-Dijeron para después salir corriendo para buscar al chico, nadie se preocupo por el enorme cráter que habían dejado en la calla, ya que pensaron que era lago que Comet había hecho y sabían que él se encargaría de eso.

Mientras tanto Star y Marco ya habían llegado a otro mundo.

Marco-Te quejabas de mí, pero tú hiciste lo mismo.

Star-Al menos el viaje duro menos, ahora háblale a nuestra guía para saber en qué universo estamos.

Marco activo el espejo y vio a Star G usando la chamarra de Marco G y la abrazaba como si fuera el Golum (para quienes no lo ubican es el del señor de los anillos que dice "mi precioso") y en la parte de atrás estaba Marco G amarrado como antes se encontraba Star G, pero con la diferencia de que debajo de él había un tanque con tiburones hechos de caramelo.

Star G-¿Cómo han estado?, parece que llegaron a otro mundo, bien-Los ve y ve que tienen cara de miedo-Oigan él se lo merecía.

Star-Ok… Bien dinos donde está el árbol.

Star G-No lo sé.

Marco-¡¿Qué?!

Star G-Marco les dijo que no siempre sabríamos donde estaba el árbol ya que siempre se agregaban nuevos universos al Multiverso, este se agrego, creo que por el 7 de noviembre y no lo hemos explorado.

Marco-Que genial, ahora habrá que buscarlo o esperar las 2 semanas.

Star G-Corrección 13 días con 23 horas y 57 minutos.

Star-No creo que sea buena idea descontar los dos minutos de diferencia.

Star G-Tranquila-Se voltea y ve que Marco G se libero de los brazos-ni lo intentes-Dijo y Marco G se volvió a atrapar los brazos-Supongo que tendrán que interactuar.

Marco-Pero dijeron que…

Star G-Eso era si iban al universo central, pero como este no lo es, no hay gran problema.

Star-Bien vamos a buscarnos, por cierto ¿en donde caímos?

Marco-Parece un parque.

Y efectivamente estaban en un parque donde había muchas familias, niños, perros y un largo etc.

Star G-Bueno generalmente terminaran cerca de alguno de ustedes dos, así que habrá que buscar a otra Star o a otro Marco.

Star-Bien, vamos a buscarnos.

Así los chicos se pusieron a buscar con la mirada, al no encontrar a nadie, ya se pusieron a caminar hasta que a lo lejos vieron a otra Star cabizbaja.

Star-¡Hey Star!

La Star (que le pondré estar B, ya verán porque) a la que hablaron los ignoro estaba pensando mucho, así que ambos decidieron ir con ella, pero…

Marco-Star, creo que es mejor que vaya yo primero.

Star-¿Por qué?

Marco-¿Recuerdas como actuaron Comet y María? Pensara que eres un clon o algo así

Star-Y ¿Cómo sabes que el Marco de aquí no vendrá?

Marco-Si el llega a venir antes de que le llegue a contar todo, distráelo.

Star-Bien entonces es un plan-Dice y choca puños con Marco.

Marco-Bien aquí voy- se acerco a Star B hasta que llego al lado de ella-Emmm, ¿Star?

Star B-¿Marco?, ¿No estabas en la casa?

Marco-Bueno déjame contarte, te parecerá raro.

Mientras Marco le contaba sobre "eso" a Star B, Star se encontraba atrás de un árbol observándolos esperando a la señal de Marco.

Star-Me pregunto qué variante habrá aquí-Dice volteando hacia todas partes.

Marco-¡Ya puedes venir!

Star al escuchar el grito de su amigo salió de su escondite asombrando a Star B.

Star B-Bueno ahora te creo.

Star-Entonces, ¿nos ayudaras a encontrar el árbol?

Star B-¿árbol?

Marco-Todavía no llego a esa parte, veras… (Explicación)… y por eso hay que encontrarlo.

Star B-Bueno tengo bastante tiempo así que, veamos… ¿Tienen algún rastreador o algo así?

Marco-No, déjame ver si "los otros" tienen alguna forma-Dice activando el espejo dejando ver que Star y Marco G se estaban peleando y estos al ver que los contactaron se arreglaron todo perfectamente, como si nada hubiese pasado, quedando Marco G con la chamarra.

Marco G-¿Qué se les ofrece?

Marco-Pues ¿hay alguna forma de detectar el árbol?, algo así como un detector de metales.

Star G-Si, lo hay es un hechizo, si quieren se los digo.

Star-Si dínoslo.

Star G-Bien es así-Dice preparándose para decir algo complejo-Rastreador.

Marco-¿Eso es todo?

Star G-Si eso encuentra todo lo que tú quieras, es como un modo de usar la varita.

Star-Gracias.

Star G-No hay de…-No acabo ya que Marco G la atrapo, por atrás se ve un muñeco con la forma de Marco que estaba colgado en vez del chico.

Marco apago el espejo mirando a Star B y esta tenía cara de asombro-Emm, Star.

Star- Siiii

Marco-Ve buscando el árbol mientras yo le explico más cosas a esta Star-Señalando a Star B

Star-Muy bien-Luego va moviendo su varita preparándose para activar el hechizo-¡rastreadooooooooorrrrr!

Dice y su varita empieza a brillar y esta después de un par de segundo… se transformo en un perrito.

Star-¡Qué lindo!, entonces así es como encuentra las cosas-Mira al perrito con cara de ternura, pero luego cambia a una parecida a la de un general del ejército-Bien soldado encuentre ese árbol-El perrito sale hacia un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos y empieza a levantar su patita para hacer sus necesidades-¡Ese árbol no!-Die y va tras el perrito varita.

Mientras Star iba por su varita transformada en perrito Marco empezó a hablar con Star B.

Marco-Yyyyyyy… ¿Por qué estás aquí, sin mi yo de aquí?

Star B-Pues necesitaba pensar.

Marco-¿Pelearon entre ustedes?

Star B-No lo que pasó fue que…-(Para saber que pasó vean la historia de Brillo del Sol por favor (si por eso Star B))… y necesitaba pensarlo un poco.

Marco-Bueno, de seguro todo se arreglara.

Star B-Eso espero-Dice algo triste.

Star-¡Marcoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Lo encontré!

Marco-Parece que ya me tendría que ir, espero que todo pase bien entre tú y el Marco de aquí.

Marco y Star B corrieron a donde escucharon el grito de Star y estaba ya con su varita normal, enfrente de un árbol aparentemente normal.

Marco-Star… ese árbol es normal.

Star-Eso parece ¿no?-Mueve su varita y el árbol se convierte en la mezcla rara de dimensiones-Si, descubrí que tenía un hechizo de camuflaje, pero lo pude detectar con mi varita.

Marco-Bueno, Star de aquí, nos veremos… algún día.

Star B-Cuídense-Die diciendo adiós con su mano, mientas Star "recargaba" las tijeras.

En eso el espejo empezó a sonar y al contestar ya no estaban ni Marco, ni Star G, era Glossaryck… G.

Star-¿Glossaryck?

Glossaryck-Bueno los chicos estaban ocupados discutiendo por… creo que me dijeron que por un suéter y me dejaron a cargo de atender sus llamadas.

Marco-Bueno si ya arreglado eso-Quitándole las tijeras a Star y abriendo el portal-Nos vemos-Dijo mientras eran succionados.

Star B se quedo ahí y…

Star B-seguiré pensando-Ve que estuvo ya mucho tiempo afuera-Mejor voy a casa.

Bueno este es el capitulo 2 y vaya que me extendí, digo casi 5,000 palabras no es algo muy corto que digamos.

Por si la explicación que di en la historia del Multiverso no les quedo clara o se confundieron por como lo maneja la serie pues aquí un ejemplo más detallado:  
Esta el universo de Star con sus diferentes dimensiones, como Mewni, Infierno, etc., pero todo ocurre en una misma línea temporal, los Multiverso son como ya dijo Star G variaciones, algunas tan gigantes, como el hecho de que Marco en vez de ser mexicano sea de otro país de LA (América latina) o insignificantes como que los Díaz hayan plantado un cactus más a la izquierda o la derecha, así de extenso es esta cosa, esto sigue en otro nivel, pero eso luego lo diré.

Sobre lo de extensión je, bueno necesito un favor de parte de quienes lean esto, como vieron incluí mi historia aquí, pienso hacer lo mismo con otros Fanfics, pero necesito su permiso para poder usarlo, ósea que agregaría su historia a esta, pueden hacer dos cosas, una hacer un pequeño espacio en su historia o que me digan un lugar para que no afecte su historia, si quisieran darme el permiso pues mándenme un mensaje privado o por su comentario o review díganmelo. Ya le he pedido el favor a unos cuantos y me sorprende que hayan aceptado. Me sorprende ya que a esos autores los considero muy buenos, luego diré quienes son, otro favor que pediría sería que me digan algún fic que se encuentren o les mencionen a ellos sobre la historia.

Si me ignoran, bueno no serán tan extensa como me imagine y seguiré con mis planes, pero si lo logran, pues me sentiré feliz.

Siento que les estoy pidiendo, muchas coas

Bueno eso sería todo, hasta el otro cap.


End file.
